Riddle Story of ¿Nekos?
by Edi-sama
Summary: ¡¿Nekos!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicos**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo la peor historia en la historia de las peores historias…**_

 _ **(Akuma No Riddle no es de mi propiedad.)**_

Por fuera pareciera una escuela normal, aunque claro muy ostentosa, pero por dentro es en realidad la "jaula de conejillos de indias" de una científica un tanto inusual, Yuri Meichi directora de la academia "Myòjô" quien es aficionada a realizar los más retorcidos experimentos en humanos, para ello cada cierto tiempo elije a ciertas jóvenes de entre el alumnado para llevar a cabo sus pruebas colocándolas en el llamado "Grupo negro".

Estas chicas ignoraban lo que la excéntrica científica les hacía, pues esta última se encargaba de borrarles cualquier recuerdo de la mente alterando sus memorias a gusto suyo, su último experimento estaba en fase de "prueba" la mujer había jugado con el ADN de sus "conejillos" mezclándolo con el de felinos, ahora estas chicas poseían la habilidad de transformarse a voluntad en lindos y un poco extraños gatos.

Yuri se encontraba ahora leyendo sus bitácoras, sentada en su oficina mientras acariciaba a un pequeño gato de color amarillo que tenía recostado en su regazo, el minino ronroneaba feliz ante las suaves caricias brindadas por la mujer

-el experimento hasta ahora va muy bien Nio, creo que es hora de pasar a la segunda fase- el gato miro a la mujer con sus brillantes ojos de color naranja, entonces salto de su regazo haciendo sonar el pequeño cascabel que llevaba en el cuello y ante los serenos ojos de la directora se transformó en una chica rubia y bajita con una sonrisa felina

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?- pregunto Hashiri Nio

-Algo sencillo, solo quiero ver cómo se comportan viviendo entre humanos normales, y claro, entre los de su misma "especie"-

-¿Cómo harás eso?-

-Pondré en marcha una vez más el grupo negro, tenemos alumnas nuevas así que las pondré ahí y las mezclare con mis lindas mininas para ver qué sucede…aunque tendré que vigilarlas muy de cerca-

-Tienes ideas extrañas, siempre ha sido así…como sea, aparte de mi ¿Quiénes más fueron tus ratas de laboratorio esta vez?- Yuri le dio una hoja con una lista de nombres

-Todas ellas, altere su composición genética y ahora son criaturas sorprendentes-

-y… ¿Cómo crees qué lo tomen cuando se enteren de que ahora son gatos?-

-ya lo saben-

-¿Se los dijiste?-

-No, simplemente les altere sus memorias, ellas creen que han sido así toda su vida, les cree falsos recuerdos y demás cosas-

-entonces ¿por qué a mí sí me lo dijiste?-

-Nio… a ti te comparto todos mis secretos- la rubia se sentía más que feliz pues sabía que para la directora no era simplemente una rata de laboratorio sino algo más

-¿Qué harás con ellas cuando termines las pruebas?-

-eso dependerá de cómo se comporten, si todo sale según lo planeado ellas se quedaran así, pero si no, bueno…-

-Eres terrible Yuri-

-oh vamos Nio, tenía que intentarlo-

-pero, ¿Gatos? ¿Por qué gatos?-

-solo te diré que la sonrisa de cierta rubia me inspiro para esta creación-Nio se sonrojo un poco, ante la mirada sonriente de aquella extraña científica

-…y si yo también soy peligrosa… ¿Me mataras?-

-creo poder controlar a un pequeño y lindo gatito como tú Nio-

-Te bulas de mí-

-No, no me burlo…por cierto tú también estarás en el grupo negro, quiero ver cómo te va conviviendo con otras personas-

-¿Qué? No, yo prefiero quedarme aquí contigo-

-Nio, por favor, hazlo por mí…de cualquier manera, seguiremos pasando juntas todas nuestras noches, como siempre- La rubia sonrojada le dio una pícara sonrisa. Para después volver a tomar su forma felina e instalarse en las piernas de Meichi buscando más mimos y caricias

-Eres una buena chica Nio-san- como respuesta recibió un suave maullido…


	2. Chapter 2

…-¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo Shin'ya-san?-

-Porque no-

-Oh vamos, por favor, solo dime a donde van Mahiru y tú cada noche-

-Sumi-chan deja de hacer preguntas, así no tendré que decir mentiras-

-No tienes que mentir, tan solo dime...-unos suaves labios la hicieron callar, Shin'ya la besaba con intensidad, le encantaba silenciarla de esa manera y solo rompieron el beso cuando ambas se quedaron sin aliento

-¿Quieres a Mahiru, Sumi-chan?-

-Por supuesto, también te quiero a ti-

-Bien, entonces no me hagas más preguntas-

-No entiendo Shin'ya, ustedes dicen quererme y aun así me ocultan cosas ¿Por qué?-

-Es mejor así Sumireko...es mejor que no lo sepas- La chica le dio la espalda y abandono la habitación dejándola completamente sola y con la cabeza llena de preguntas, pues cada noche, desde su llegada a la academia Myôjô tanto Mahiru como Shin'ya abandonaban la habitación y después sin que ella supiera cómo aparecían así sin más, cómo salidas de la nada, ¿Qué era eso que le ocultaban? ¿Por qué no querían decirlo? entre más se lo ocultaban más deseos tenía de saberlo y lo haría a como diera lugar, pero, antes de hacer nada intentaría por última vez sacarle la verdad a Mahiru, pues de Shin'ya ni soñarlo, siempre acabaría callándola con un beso o llevándosela a la cama (aunque eso no estaba del todo mal para ella)…

-Mahiru-chan, quiero hacerte una pregunta- La tímida chica asintió con nerviosismo

-¿A dónde van cada noche Shin'ya y tú?-

-L…lo, siento Hanabusa-san, yo n…no puedo decirte, Shin'ya no quiere que lo haga-

-Pero ¿Tú si quieres decirme?-

-No…no lo sé-

-Anda Mahiru, dímelo, ¿si?-

-No qui…quiero enfadar a Shin'ya-

-Ella no lo sabrá, tan solo dime- Sumireko trato de convencerla, pero Mahiru guardo silencio, jugaba con sus pulgares, al levantar su rostro exhibía la más tierna de las miradas y eso más sus blancas mejillas ahora sonrojadas la hacían lucir encantadora

-Lo…lo siento Hanabusa-san…no…no puedo- Esa vocecilla tan suave y su expresión tan dulce eran casi un chantaje para Sumireko, pues cuando Mahiru lucia así de tierna no podía decirle que no a nada, la ojou-sama se dio por derrotada, le sonrió amablemente a su chica

-Tú ganas Mahiru-chan, no preguntare más-…

Pero Sumireko no pensaba rendirse así de fácil, estaba decidida a descubrir lo que sus amadas chicas le ocultaban tan celosamente, era momento de llevar a la práctica aquello que días atrás se le había ocurrido.

Esa tarde la chica de los ojos azules actuó tan normal cómo pudo, tomo el té con Mahiru (Shin'ya siempre se negaba), aunque se sentía un poco culpable, pues descubriría el secreto de las chicas Banba sin que ellas lo pudieran evitar, no le gustaba actuar de esa deshonesta manera, pero lo debía saber, amaba a ambas chicas, se había enamorado perdidamente de ambas desde el primer momento en que las conoció, pero no quería tener más secretos en su relación, no le gustaba la idea de perderlas por culpa de eso que le ocultaban.

La noche llego y cómo siempre ambas hermanas abandonaron la habitación, Hanabusa aguardo tan solo un minuto para salir y seguir sus pasos, oculta entre las sombras paso desapercibida, las gemelas se dirigían al gran jardín botánico de la academia, al llegar al lugar Shin'ya abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso a su hermana

-Adelántate Mahiru, iré a buscar algo que olvide….- con cierto apuro Sumireko se ocultó para no ser vista por la peli blanca que volvía justo por donde ella se encontraba, aguardo hasta que los pasos de la chica dejaron de escucharse, creyendo que Shin'ya se había ido con cautela entro al jardín y comenzó a buscar a Mahiru, después de un par de minutos la encontró por fin, pero, sus ojos no estaba preparados para la escena que acababa de ver, como si de una alucinación se tratase Sumireko vio a Mahiru transformarse en un gatito, pequeño, blanco, de grandes ojos tiernos de color violeta, llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello, el gato bostezo y se estiro, en ese instante una mariposa paso volando cerca del minino, este agito su cola y corrió tras ella tratando de atraparla, "¿Me estoy volviendo loca?" Se preguntó la ojou-sama frotándose los ojos, pero una voz tras ella le saco de sus pensamientos

-¿No te han dicho que espiar a las personas es de mala educación?- volvió la mirada, ahí de pie tras ella estaba Shin'ya, su rostro mostraba una expresión entre enfadada y nerviosa

-Shin'ya-san…yo…-

Lo descubriste Sumireko, ahora ya conoces nuestro secreto- El gato había notado ya lo sucedido así que corrió a ocultarse detrás de su hermana, Sumireko no podía dejar de mirarlas con sorpresa e intriga

-¿Cómo…cómo lo hace?- No pudo reprimir la pregunta

-No lo sé, desde que tengo memoria siempre hemos sido así-

-Entonces… ¿Tú también…?-

-Si Sumireko, yo también puedo transformarme en eso- La chica no quitaba sus azules ojos del gato que seguía asustado

-Escucha Hanabusa, debes pensar que somos monstruos, pero no te permitiré que lastimes a Mahiru…-

-Jamás le haría daño… además yo nunca dije que fueran monstruos-

-¿ah no?-

-No…a decir verdad…me parece muy tierno- Sumireko se agacho y tendió una mano en dirección al gato que seguía oculto

-Sal Mahiru, ella no te hará nada- Le dijo Shin'ya, el animal salió y dando pequeños pasos fue hasta Hanabusa permitiéndole dar una cuantas caricias sobre su cabeza

-¡Eres tan linda Mahiru-chan! Entonces era por esto por lo que desaparecían todas las noches-una vez segura de que nada le pasaría la minina dejo que Sumireko la levantara entre sus brazos

-si, por eso, a Mahiru le gusta venir a jugar aquí-

-¿Por qué ocultármelo Shin'ya?-

-No sabíamos cómo ibas a tomarlo…además pensamos que…tal vez tú…no querrías volver a vernos-

-Eso no pasará…ahora déjame verte en forma de gato-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, olvídalo!-Convertirse en un pequeño felino era vergonzoso para Shin'ya, pues creía que esa imagen "tierna" no iba con ella

-Por favor Shin'ya-san…solo una vez ¿si?- No podía negarle a su querida chica lo que pedía, así que con un gran sonrojo en el rostro tomo su forma animal. Pequeño, con un pelaje blanco algo erizado y una mirada "salvaje" en sus grandes ojos amatista ahí estaba Shin'ya neko, con un pañuelo azul en el cuello que la diferenciaba de su hermana

-¡Que linda!- exclamo Sumireko, ver a su salvaje Shin'ya convertida en una suave bola de pelo le causaba tanta ternura…

Sumireko volvió a la habitación, esta vez con dos suaves felinos entre sus brazos, no sabía porque, pero se sentía la persona con más suerte del mundo…

 _ **Bueno, pues, he aquí, dos capítulos de lo que puede ser la peor de las historias…Quería mostrárselas pues hace tiempo que me rondaba en la cabeza. No sé se deba dedicarle más tiempo o no ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Vale la pena escribir más "capítulos" o la dejo morir? Me gustaría mucho conocer sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso sería todo, un saludo y un abrazo. Hasta después.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Haruki dio un suspiro, miro los arañazos en sus brazos, era la tercera vez en los últimos diez días que su preciosa y salvaje gatita había hundido sus pequeñas pero filosas garritas en su piel ¿La razón? No haber mimado a su adorada Neko-sama cuando ésta lo pidió. Siempre era lo mismo con Isuke, si no obtenía lo que quería en el momento en que lo pedía Haruki sufría su irá en forma de arañazos y mordidas. Pero era suficiente, la pelirroja había tenido ya suficiente, miro a la gata de rosado pelaje quien se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mirándola desafiante con esos brillantes ojos propios de un tigre que acechaba a su presa

-¡Es suficiente Isuke-sama! Ya no lo haré más- la gata agitó su larga cola y bostezo con descaro dándole la espalda lista para tomar la siesta. Haruki se dedicaba todos los días a cepillar el pelaje de su gatita, mimarla y llenarla de toda clase de atenciones, Isuke en su forma felina podía llegar a ser un encanto, pero ahora, era un pequeño problema peludo y esponjoso

-¿Me has escuchado Isuke-sama? ¡No lo haré más! No más de este juego, no hasta que aprendas a comportarte- la felina ignoro las palabras de su enfadada novia y procedió a tomar la siesta "Idiota...ya más tarde se le pasará el enfado" pensó sin dar mayor importancia al asunto.

Horas más tarde Isuke despertó de su siesta, estiró sus delgadas patas hundiendo las garras en la sabana, miro alrededor de la habitación en busca de Haruki, la chica estaba sentada en el sofá aplicando esmalte en sus uñas, Isuke dejó escapar un maullido, era hora de que Haruki cepillara su suave pelaje; sin embargo la pelirroja ni siquiera la miro, molesta por ser ignorada, avanzó sigilosa sin que Haruki la notara, cuando se encontró frente a la chica saltó repentinamente a su regazo causando que la pelirroja se manchará los dedos con el esmalte

-¡ISUKE!- pero la nombrada no hizo caso alguno, comenzó a maullar ruidosamente buscando que Haruki le cepillara

-Aguarda a que termine con esto Isuke-sama, solo unos minutos-Isuke no estaba teniendo un buen día, lo único que deseaba eran las atenciones de su novia, porque, aunque Isuke jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, no existía cosa que disfrutara más que las suaves caricias que Haruki le daba, sin embargo esta última no le prestaba atención, molesta por ello la pequeña gatita tomo entre sus diminutas fauces el esmalte de uñas y corrió hasta la ventana abierta, adivinando su futura acción Haruki intento quitárselo, pero sin éxito

-¡Isuke no lo hagas!- sucedió entonces lo que tenía que suceder, la peli rosa dejo caer el esmalte por la ventana, obviamente este se hizo añicos al llegar al suelo

"Nadie ignora a Isuke" pensó con cierta satisfacción la felina, sin embargo al ver la molestia en el rostro de su novia esa sensación de esfumó

-Isuke, no hablare contigo hasta que te disculpes- volviendo a su forma humana con una mirada asesina en el rostro se acercó a Haruki, ésta conociendo perfectamente a Isuke no se dejó intimidar por su aura amenazante

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Lo escuchaste, no hablare contigo hasta que te disculpes-

\- Isuke jamás se disculpara-

-Entonces jamás te hablare- se miraron unos instantes, Haruki no estaba dispuesta a ceder, sabiendo eso Isuke dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio

-No te necesito... Idiota- azotando fuertemente la puerta Haruki se quedó sola, Isuke a veces podía ser tan inmadura pensó la pelirroja. Sabía que nunca se disculparía, su orgullo nunca lo permitiría, sonrío un poco al pensar en ello "Isuke siempre será Isuke" su explosiva, demente y orgullosa novia.

Las horas transcurrieron sin señal alguna de la peli rosa, en principio Haruki no se preocupó demasiado pues era muy probable que Isuke siguiera aun molesta por su pequeña disputa.

Más tarde…

Era casi media noche y su salvaje minina no había vuelto, comenzó a preocuparse, Haruki sabía que su chica era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma (enfadada podía ser realmente peligrosa) pero ni ello impidió su preocupación, no era normal que ella estuviese fuera a tan altas horas de la noche, debía salir y buscarle, tomo una linterna y abandono los dormitorios comenzando a caminar por los bastos jardines de la academia, el lugar estaba solitario y en completo silencio

¿Dónde podría estar Isuke?

La respuesta llegó a Haruki en forma de maullidos, esa era Isuke, le reconocería en cualquier parte, se acercó hasta el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos, con ayuda de su linterna dio por fin con su pequeña bola de pelos color rosa, encaramada en una rama en lo alto de un árbol, el pequeño felino se había quedado atrapado, Haruki sonrió un poco, era gracioso ver a Isuke así de asustada, ya más tarde se reiría de su novia, ahora lo importante era bajarla de ahí, se preguntó entonces, porque diablos no había vuelto a su forma humana para bajar por sí misma, pronto sus ojos repararon en que la rama era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el peso de un gato pero no así el de un humano, como sea, trepó al árbol con facilidad, agradeció internamente a sus hermanos pequeños que en más de una ocasión la habían hecho trepar árboles para bajar algún juguete atorado entre las ramas, llegó hasta donde Isuke se encontraba, al verla, la minina no dudo en saltar a su hombro haciendo posible que ambas bajaran a tierra firme. Una vez abajo Haruki sostuvo a su esponjada gatita frente a sus ojos

\- Isuke-sama no debería trepar árboles- en respuesta recibió un suave maullido, su suave bola de pelo se acurruco en su pecho ronroneando ruidosamente, Haruki sonrió ante tal acción, aquello era la forma en que Isuke decía

"Gracias"

-Volvamos al dormitorio Isuke-sama-...

...

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas haciendo que la única ocupante de la habitación despertara con un bostezo, estiró los músculos para aliviar la rigidez, pero enseguida se arrepintió, estaba muy dolorida, miro su desnudez y recordó la razón de su dolor, ¡oh sí! sexo de reconciliación, si en algo era buena Isuke era en compensar a su novia luego de una pelea, y hablando de la salvaje gatita, esta no parecía estar por ninguna parte, Haruki miro a su alrededor esperando encontrarla, pero lo único que encontró sobre la almohada de Isuke fue un esmalte de uñas igual al que la peli rosa había lanzado por la ventana y una pequeña nota, desdobló la nota y esta solo decía

"Idiota"

Haruki sonrió, no se había equivocado, su orgullosa novia nunca se disculparía, al menos no con palabras

" Isuke-sama siempre será Isuke-sama"


	4. Chapter 4

¿Kaminaga-san jugando y riendo con un pequeño gatito?

Todas las chicas del Kurogumi miraban la escena a través de las ventanas con la boca abierta

¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?

¿Dónde había quedado la seria y fría chica que se la vivía estudiando?

Shutou Suzu, ¡Esto era obra de Suzu!

¿Cómo paso?

Bueno, comencemos por el principio, cuando a Suzu le dieron la noticia de que tendría una compañera de habitación se puso más que feliz pues deseaba tener algo de compañía. Kouko resultó ser una buena compañera de habitación, tranquila, amable y muy responsable. No era muy expresiva, pero eso no impidió que ambas llegaran a conocerse muy bien. Sin embargo a la peli azul le habría gustado que su compañera de habitación saliera un poco de su estricta rutina, que por un día dejara de lado sus libros para salir y divertirse junto a ella. Suzu en más de una ocasión invito a la chica a salir juntas y hacer alguna cosa divertida, pero la joven siempre se negó

"Debo esforzarme para ser la mejor, quiero que Irena-sempai esté orgullosa"

A Shutou no le disgustaba, de hecho admiraba el duro trabajo de Kouko, sin embargo estaba decidida a dar un respiro a su linda compañera y para ello se valdría de su "peludo secreto".

La peli azul puso su pequeño plan en marcha aquella tarde, antes de que Kouko llegara al dormitorio tomo su forma felina, Suzu era un gatito pequeño de apariencia tierna, sus grandes ojos dorados eran muy brillantes, su pelaje rayado era de un tono azul claro con líneas atigradas de color azul oscuro, una diminuta campana pendía en un listón rojo atado a su cuello, un felino ágil y muy inquieto al que pronto su estudiosa compañera de habitación tendría que hacer frente.

Shutou aguardo paciente, oculta debajo de su propia cama hasta que por fin escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, un minuto más tarde la chica de cabello negro entro a la habitación, como siempre, se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio y comenzó a sacar sus libros y cuadernos para hacer sus deberes

"Llegó la hora" pensó Suzu, salió de su escondite dirigiéndose hasta su compañera quien ya había tomado asiento, salto con elegancia hasta la superficie del escritorio asustando a Kouko

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS...? ¿Qué hace un gato aquí?- por toda respuesta recibió un maullido, el pequeño gatito se recostó sobre el escritorio mostrando su suave barriga esperando que la sorprendida chica le regalase un par de caricias, pero esta lo miro inexpresiva

-No puedes estar aquí, vamos te llevare afuera para que puedas volver a casa- tomo al gato entre sus manos alejándolo un poco de sí misma, pues temía que el animalito pudiera arañarle, abrió la puerta y puso al gato en el suelo para que éste pudiera irse, pero el minino tenía otros planes, se escurrió entre sus pies y entró corriendo al dormitorio, ella lo siguió para atraparlo y sacarlo de ahí, encontró al felino sobre su escritorio una vez más, solo que esta vez sujetaba entre sus fauces uno de sus libros

-¡Oye tú! ¡Deja eso ahora mismo!- el gato la miro con sus grandes ojos brillantes, como desafiándole a que se acercara, ella lo hizo, pero tan pronto dio un paso el gato salto al suelo y comenzó a correr, Suzu sonrió internamente al ver que la puerta había quedado abierta

-¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Regresa aquí gato ladrón!~ la persecución a través de los pasillos les llevo a las afueras de los dormitorios, un bonito atardecer bañaba de luz rojiza los jardines del lugar, pero poco le importaba el paisaje a Kouko, ella solo quería su libro de vuelta, pero había perdido de vista al gato, miro a su alrededor pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, sin embargo, sobre el césped yacía su libro

"Menos mal que ese pequeño ladrón no se lo ha llevado" pensó la chica agachándose a recogerlo.

"Hora de jugar Kouko-chan"

El minino azulado saltó sobre el hombro su linda presa

-¡Basta! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Kouko trato de quitarse al gato de encima pero este último comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su cuello desnudo con su ondulante cola y sus largos bigotes

-Por favor detente... Basta... Basta ya gatito...- La chica de los ojos verdes no resistió más y comenzó a reír, ese tierno ladrón peludo estaba haciéndole muchas cosquillas. Aquello era lo que Suzu estaba esperando, la seria chica de fría mirada y actitud calmada ahora reía a carcajadas, sus pálidas mejillas se habían cubierto de rubor, sus gafas pendían de una de sus orejas y sus ojos brillaban intensamente

"Te ves preciosa al sonreír Kouko-chan" pensó Suzu al ver la gran sonrisa que iluminaba aquel rostro, son embargo su momento de distracción le valió ser atrapada por Kouko

-¡Te atrape ladrón!- las delgadas manos de la chica comenzaron a hacer cosquillas sobre la barriga del gato, el felino trataba de liberarse del "castigo", el juego se prolongó por un largo rato, persiguiéndose y riendo, sin ser conscientes de que gran parte de sus compañeras les miraban, pues estaban a un costado de los dormitorios, pero por el momento eso no les importaba, ambas estaban teniendo un gran momento de diversión.

Kouko volvió a su dormitorio con el pequeño gato, el cual ronroneaba feliz en sus brazos

"Espero que a Shutou-san no le moleste el gato" pensaba Kouko, pues tenía toda la intención de conservar a su nuevo y esponjoso amigo.

En el dormitorio la chica miró al gato con detenimiento

-Tus ojos son lindos... Aunque me recuerdan un poco a los ojos de Shutou-san... Si, ella tiene lindos ojos- De haber estado en su forma humana, Suzu se habría ruborizado, gran deleite le causó saber que no le era del todo indiferente a su compañera de habitación

"Kouko-chan tal vez algún día tú y yo podríamos..." Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la chica frente a ella

-Te mostrarte algo gatito, es un secreto...- ante los ojos de Suzu, Kouko cambio de forma. Al parecer ella no era la única con esa extraña habilidad, pues ahora frente a ella estaba una preciosa minina de negro y brillante pelaje con grandes ojos verde azulado

"vaya vaya Kouko-chan, eres toda una cajita de sorpresas".


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Basta! ¡Fue suficiente!- el tono enfadado en la voz de Sumireko no era nada habitual, de hecho la rubia Ojou-sama jamás había gritado de esa manera, Mahiru y Shin'ya detuvieron su pequeña pelea, ambas mininas miraron a la chica quien parecía muy molesta

-Han roto mi juego de té de porcelana favorito, llevan días peleando, estoy harta- las gemelas volvieron a su forma humana

-Sumireko...-Shin'ya fue quien hablo, pero fue silenciada

-No, no quiero escuchar excusas- sin decir palabra alguna Sumireko abandono la habitación

-Creo que esta vez si la hemos hecho enfadar-...

¿Qué causó todo eso?

Un patito

Un maldito juguete con forma de patito.

Pequeño, amarillo y simpático, el juguete hacia provocado una serie de peleas entre las hermanas. Sumireko había encontrado en pequeño juguete en una tienda de mascotas, la Ojou-sama mimaba mucho a sus pequeñas gatitas, compraba una multitud de juguetes para que las mininas se mantuvieran ocupadas (una Shin'ya aburrida nunca era cosa buena) ratones de cuerda, apuntadores laser entre otras muchas cosas más, sin embargo el patito amarillo causó una guerra, si, ¡Una guerra! Ambas chicas querían el juguete para sí mismas así que comenzaron a pelear por él, la primera vez que Sumireko las encontró peleando quedo con la boca abierta, normalmente Shin'ya protegía a Mahiru, en ese momento sin embargo dos pequeñas bolas de pelo rodaban por el suelo dándose mordiscos y arañazos, sin saber que hacer ella se había quedado mirando estupefacta hasta que Mahiru mordió la cola de Shin'ya, la rubia tuvo que intervenir, pues la salvaje mirada en los ojos de Shin'ya gritaba ¡PELIGRO!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Sumireko, las gemelas volvieron a su forma humana señalándose mutuamente

-No quiere darme mi patito- habían hablado al mismo tiempo

-¿Pelean por un juguete?- aquello era una pelea tonta e infantil

-¡Es mío!- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-Vamos, Shin'ya-san, Mahiru-chan no quiero más peleas, mañana volveré a la tienda y compraré otro igual-.

Si, aquello habría sido el plan perfecto, sin embargo, la tienda de mascotas no tenía más juguetes iguales, ni una sola tienda en toda la maldita ciudad tenia uno igual

¿Es tan difícil conseguir un tonto patito amarillo? Preguntó molesta a su mayordomo cuando este le dijo que no lo había conseguido.

A partir de aquel día Mahiru y Shin'ya comenzaron a pelear, peleaban tanto en su forma felina como también en su forma humana, comenzaron a discutir no solo por el patito amarillo, lo hacían de igual manera por la atención de Sumireko; un ejemplo de ello ocurría mientras la rubia Ojou-sama tomaba el té con Mahiru, de pronto aparecía Shin'ya para sentarse en su regazo, besarla y asi robarse la atención de Hanabusa. Mahiru por otra parte acaparaba a la oji azul por las noches sin dejar tiempo libre para que ésta ultima pudiese ir a dar su acostumbrado paseo con Shin'ya.

Para Sumireko la situación se volvió muy tediosa, sentía que debía dividirse en dos para satisfacer a ambas chicas, ya nada era como antes, cuando podía pasar el tiempo con ambas chicas, las tres juntas sin peleas ni discusiones. Era irónico pensar que su relación se había arruinado por algo tan tonto e insignificante como lo era un juguete para gato.

En resto de la historia ya la sabemos, ambas mininas en medio de otra de sus peleas habían hecho añicos el juego de té favorito de Sumireko, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso...

-¿Qué ha...haremos ahora?- preguntó nerviosa Mahiru tras la súbita salida de Sumireko

-Vamos a darle a Sumi-chan una pequeña sorpresa-

-¿Qué sorpresa?- Shin'ya se acercó a su hermana y comenzó a susurrarle al oído su pequeño plan, las mejillas de Mahiru se pusieron rojas al escuchar la idea, Shin'ya miro a su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa que gritaba problemas

-¿Qué piensas?-

-Yo...no...no lo sé... ¿Funcionará?-

-Confía en mí, a Sumi-chan le encantara-.

Sumireko había dado un muy largo paseo por los jardines de la escuela, su caminata había logrado tranquilizarle, estaba molesta con sus dos chicas, pero se sentía mal por haber estallado de aquella manera, ponerse a gritar no era propio de una dama como ella. El sol se había ocultado, era hora de volver a la habitación, esperaba que las gemelas hubieran dejado ya de lado sus peleas, no quería lidiar con una discusión más aquel día.

Al entrar al dormitorio lo encontró todo completamente a oscuras y en silencio

-¿Mahiru-chan? ¿Shin'ya-san?- llamo a ambas chicas, pero no obtuvo respuesta, comenzando a alarmarse un poco camino hasta la recamara, encendió la luz, pero, sus hermosos ojos no estaban preparados para la escena.

Sobre su cama se encontraban sus dos chicas, ambas semi desnudas, pero eso no era lo que llamo su atención, no, sobre así cama tenia a dos auténticas chicas neko, ambas con preciosos cuerpos humanos pero con encantadoras orejas y cola de gato

¿Estoy soñando? Se preguntó, pues había tenido varios sueños muy parecidos, sueños que al recordar hacían arder sus mejillas. Pero no, ese no era un sueño, las manos de Shin'ya desnudándola eran reales, los suaves labios de Mahiru besando tímidamente los suyos eran reales, aquello era su fantasía haciéndose realidad, de pronto las fuertes manos de Shin'ya la tumbaron de espaldas sobre su cama, su cuerpo desnudo estaba a merced de sus dos chicas neko quienes tenían hambrientas miradas lujuriosas en sus brillantes ojos

-juguemos un poco Sumi-chan- el ronroneo en la voz de Shin'ya erizo su piel, aquello sería una muy larga noche...

Un par de días más tarde Sumireko tenía su acostumbrada fiesta de té junto a Mahiru mientras Shin'ya dormía en su regazo cuando llamaron a la puerta, era el mayordomo de la rubia el cual dejo una gran caja en dormitorio

-Por fin llegaron- sonrió Sumireko

\- ¿Qué... Qué es eso Hanabusa-san?-

-Un regalo para Shin'ya y para ti-

-¿Regalo?-

-Sí, ahora vuelve a ser un pequeño gatito Mahiru- confundida la chica hizo lo que su novia le pidió. Ambas mininas observaban a Sumireko con curiosidad, ésta como respuesta volcó la caja dejando caer una avalancha de patitos amarillos, Sumireko no pudo evitar reír al ver a sus gatitas sumergirse en la montaña de juguetes, parecía que todo volvería a ser como antes... Tal vez no. De entre los patitos amarillos surgieron ambas felinas forcejeando por quedarse con un juguete, un pequeño martillo que hacia ruidos al oprimirlo, al ver a las dos mininas rodar por el suelo peleando Sumireko suspiro derrotada cubriendo sus ojos con las manos

-aquí vamos otra vez...-

 **Dos años sin actualizar, lo siento tanto, lo único que puedo decir es, la universidad es brutal.**

 **Un saludo a todos los que han leído esta historia.**

 **Ahora, para responder a la pregunta de Damy-sama, si, esta es una serie de oneshots, son tan solo ideas que me vienen a la mente y pues, nada, solo las escribo.**

 **Tratare de publicar todo lo que pueda, me queda un mes de vacaciones, así que espero terminar con la serie antes de volver a clases.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jamás lo aceptaría, al menos no en voz alta, trataba de negar lo mucho que ella le gustaba, pero, cuanto más le miraba más le enloquecía, esa mirada turquesa, esa sonrisa burlesca, ese cuerpo que a sus ojos era perfecto, todo en ella le parecía perfecto salvo un pequeño detalle, la chica estaba completamente loca, ¡oh sí! Ese gusto tan raro por las tijeras era aterrador, sin mencionar que gustaba de molestar a los demás, una acosadora y ella odiaba a los acosadores, pero al parecer Takechi Otoya era la excepción.

-Estoy perdida…- murmuro Shiena mientras miraba a Takechi cortar las cortinas en mil pedazos, de pronto la alegre voz de su compañera la saco de sus pensamientos

-Shiena-chan tomemos un baño juntas- las mejillas de la castaña se pusieron rojas

-Yo…bueno yo…no puedo ahora…- Takechi encontró adorable el sonrojo de Kenmochi

-¡ohhhh vamos Shiena-chan!-

-Otro día será- decidida a tomarle el pelo un poco más Takechi abrazo a la chica mirándola directamente a los ojos, esa mirada depredadora y perversa que le erizo la piel

-¿Qué pasa Shiena-chan? ¿Tienes miedo?-

-¡Claro que no!- La chica de los ojos turquesa podía ver la mentira en el ruborizado rostro de su compañera, lo que Takechi ignoraba era la realidad detrás del "miedo" de Shiena, Kenmochi temía mantener un contacto tan íntimo con su compañera ya que probablemente sus sentimientos hacía Takechi se harían muy notorios y bajo ningún concepto Otoya debía enterarse ya que ni siquiera ella misma aceptaba cuan atraída se sentía hacía la amante de las tijeras.

-¿Entonces?...vamos Shiena-chan, me encantaría ver ese lindo cuerpo bajo la ducha-la castaña trato de alejarse pero Otoya le tenía tomada fuertemente por la cintura, de pronto un par de tijeras rozaron el cuello de Kenmochi, el frío metal le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo

-Déjame cortar esto por ti…- Takechi corto el primer botón de su camisa dejando al descubierto la piel de su cuello. Shiena sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, no pudo reprimir el débil gemido que escapo de su boca al sentir los suaves labios de la peli púrpura besar su cuello con delicadeza, los suaves besos que Takechi fue dejando en su piel no parecían ser propios de una chica tan sádica como ella, Shiena estaba paralizada, dividida entre lo mucho que le gustaban los besos de la peli púrpura y la vergüenza de verse sometida por una acosadora. Las cosas estaban a punto de tornarse más "intensas" pues las hábiles manos de Otoya habían comenzado a cortar con ayuda de sus amadas tijeras el resto de los botones de su camisa, Takechi estaba ansiosa por ver lo que se ocultaba bajo las prendas de Shiena, pero justo en ese momento alguien decidió interrumpir llamando a la puerta, decididas a seguir en lo suyo ignoraron el llamado, sin embargo, volvieron a golpear la puerta con mayor fuerza, a regañadientes Takechi se separó de Shiena para abrir esa maldita puerta

"Cortare en pedacitos a la idiota que esté tras esa puerta" pensó rabiosa la peli púrpura, abrió con cierta violencia y miro con enfado a una rubia bajita con sonrisa gatuna

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡ooohhhh Takechi-san! ¿Por qué la violencia?-los ojos turquesa de la chica se estrecharon sobre la pequeña rubia

-Ahora no Nio, solo dime que deseas y que sea rápido-

-Vaya carácter el tuyo, en fin, Mizorogi-sensei me pidio entregarte esto, en vista de que hoy no fuiste a clases-la rubia dio a Takechi un libro

-¿Un estúpido libro? ¿Para esto me has interrumpido?-

-¿Interrumpirte? ¿De qué hablas…? ¡Oohhh! ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? Seguramente Shiena-chan y tú…-la chica de la sonrisa felina tuvo que esquivar un golpe y salir corriendo

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITA ENANA!- Perseguir a Nio y cortarle lentamente en muchos y muy pequeños trocitos tendría que esperar, ahora lo único que Takechi deseaba era volver con su linda castaña, solo que al regresar a donde la chica se había quedado ya no había nadie, era como si Kenmochi se hubiese esfumado de la nada

"¿Dónde diablos te metiste Shiena-chan?" Takechi miro a su alrededor, pero era obvio que su "presa" había escapado, frustrada decidió que sería mejor darse un baño y dormir un rato, pero, sus ojos se detuvieron en algo bajo su cama, algo que se movía.

Takechi ignoraba completamente que compartía habitación con una chica capaz de transformarse en un gato, así que cuando encontró debajo de su cama a un pequeño gatito se sorprendió

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto al felino, este en respuesta dio un suave maullido, era un minino muy lindo, de espeso pelaje esponjado de color pardo, grandes ojos color miel y una pequeña nariz rosada el animalito de largos bigotes era muy tierno, Takechi lo miro por un largo rato a los ojos, por dentro Shiena rogaba no ser descubierta por su compañera, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Otoya al conocer su pequeño secreto por ello prefería mantenerlo como tal, la voz de su extraña compañera la llevo de vuelta a la realidad

-Acompáñame gatito, voy a darme un baño- "Esto no puede estar pasándome" el minino trato de zafarse de los brazos de su captora, pero fue inútil, Otoya la llevo hasta el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta

-Ahora si Neko-chan no podrás escaparte-la sonrisa en el rostro de Takechi hizo temblar al gato.

El gato dejo sus intentos de escapar en cuanto vio a Takechi comenzar a desnudarse, la peli púrpura se quitaba las prendas de manera lenta y muy sensual, era un verdadero espectáculo aquello, los felinos ojos de Shiena no podían apartarse de la preciosa figura de blanca piel cubierta solo con sexy lencería. La poca cordura que quedaba en la castaña se perdería cuando las últimas dos prendas terminaran en el suelo, su sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos turquesa, su cuerpo desnudo, su locura…todo en ella le gustaba, no podía negarlo más

"Estoy enamorada de Takechi" pensó la minina felizmente resignada.

El recuerdo de la hermosa chica bajo el agua sería algo que Shiena jamás olvidaría, tras terminar su ducha Otoya tomo al pequeño gato en brazos y le llevo con ella hasta su cama

-Es hora de dormir Neko-chan- La peli púrpura abrazo contra su pecho a la gatita, regalándole un tierno beso en su pequeña nariz rosada

"¿De verdad esta chica será Takechi? Se preguntó Kenmochi sorprendida ante el trato tan dulce que estaba recibiendo de la peli púrpura

¿Dónde había quedado la sádica retorcida que amaba molestar a todo el mundo?

Sus pensamientos fueron empujados a la deriva por las suaves caricias que Takechi le daba, sus grandes ojos felinos comenzaron a cerrarse, intento inútilmente mantenerse despierta, debía irse antes de que Otoya descubriera su gatuno secreto, pero, era tarde, el sueño gano la partida.

La alarma sonó, como todos los días, y, como todos los días Takechi la silenciaría con un fuerte golpe, Kenmocho enterró su rostro en la almohada deseando obtener cinco minutos más de sueño, sin embargo alguien la abrazo por detrás y una susurrante voz le hablo al oído

-Buenos días Shiena-chan- "No fue un sueño" pensó en estado de shock, sin saber que decir volvió la mirada hacía aquel par de ojos que la miraban con su característico brillo travieso, Takechi sonrió divertida ante la mirada desconcertada de Kenmochi

-Siempre te vi como un conejito Shiena-chan…pero debo decir que eres una gatita muy linda- De alguna manera Takechi había descubierto su secreto y al parecer esto no le causaba mayor molestia

-Yo…yo…-La chica no sabía que decir exactamente, Takechi no necesitaba escuchar nada, solo abrazo a la chica volviendo a hablarle al oído

-Shiena-chan tú me has visto desnuda…ahora me toca verte gatita-…

 **Hola a todos. Gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo para leer estas pequeñas historias, ahora bien, respondiendo a la pregunta de jaydisita-san, por supuesto que acepto sugerencias para los próximos shots, toda idea, petición queja o comentario son bienvenidos, si alguno de ustedes desea leer algo en especial solo pídalo y con gusto lo escribiré, chicos, sus deseos serán mis órdenes. Saludo especial para RatchetPower-chan, gracias por tus comentarios. Un abrazo a todos, nos leemos luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

Shiena siempre supo que Takechi era popular entre gran parte de las chicas de la academia Myôjo, no era para menos, la peli púrpura formaba parte del equipo de voleibol del colegio. Era el miembro estrella de este, y a pesar de ser la encargada de hacerle bullying a casi toda la población estudiantil su carácter alegre y extrovertido hacían que la chica ganara la simpatía de casi todo el mundo, más de una suspiraba por ella, porque, nadie podía negar que la amante de las tijeras era realmente atractiva, Shiena sabía todo eso, pero, nunca había sido verdaderamente consciente de cuantas chicas se sentían atraídas por Otoya, hasta ese día.

Luego de descubrir el "pequeño secreto peludo" de Kenmochi, Takechi frecuentemente le llevaba consigo a todas partes, la chica de los ojos turquesa nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero, adoraba a su pequeña gatita.

Aquella tarde había llevado a su minina a la práctica de voleibol, como siempre lo hacía dejo su pequeña maleta en la banca y junto a ésta dejo también a su gatita

-Quédate aquí Shiena-chan así podrás verme en acción- dio un guiño travieso y una descara sonrisa a Kenmochi quien solo movió sus adorable orejitas en respuesta. La práctica dio comienzo, pero tan pronto apareció Takechi en la cancha una oleada de emocionados y molestos gritos perforo los oídos de Shiena

"¡Demonios! Ahí están esas tontas!" pensó con fastidio la castaña. Las responsables del molesto griterío eran nada menos que "El club de fans de Takechi", un grupo de chicas que "idolatraban" a Otoya, el más grande sueño de algunas era salir algún día con la peli purpura. La estupidez de esas tipas sacaba de quicio a Shiena, pues le parecía muy tonta la obsesión que tenían por su compañera de cuarto, tratando de ignorarlas la minina puso toda su atención en Otoya, la chica era realmente buena jugadora, muy pronto le quedo claro él porque era considerada la estrella del equipo.

Al terminar la practica Takechi se acercó a su minina y le tomo entre sus brazos

-¿Qué tal Shiena-chan? ¿Te gusto la práctica?- un fuerte ronroneo fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Takechi era algo que la pequeña felina no podía dejar de mirar, esos ojos turquesa eran hipnóticos, la pequeña burbuja de las dos fue rota por las tontas admiradoras de Otoya quienes se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo de cuan impresionadas estaban con las habilidades de su "heroína". Shiena estaba ya molesta, pero su inocente molestia se convirtió en una furia ciega cuando noto como Takechi coqueteaba sin ningún reparo con todas las chicas que le rodeaban, les guiñaba de forma provocadora, algunas de esas tontas recibieron sutiles caricias, Kenmochi hervía internamente de rabia y casi estallo al ver como "su" Otoya besaba en la mejilla a una de esas chicas, erizo su pelaje y bufo molesta mirando con claro odio a la chica que había osado "robar" un beso que solo a ella le pertenecía, Takechi no pudo evitar reír al notar los crecientes celos de su chica

-Bien chicas debo irme, mi gatita no se ve muy feliz aquí- ambas se marcharon del lugar dejando tras de sí un coro de expresiones decepcionadas pues la "famosa" Takechi siempre pasaba mucho tiempo recibiendo los halagos de su club de fans.

-Me sorprendes gatita, jamás imagine que fueras tan celosa- ambas se encontraban ya en su dormitorio, con cierta diversión Otoya vio a Kenmochi volver a su forma humana y mirarla con enfado

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto la castaña

-¿Hacer qué?- una expresión inocente nada creíble había surgido en el rostro de Takechi

-Sabes de que hablo, ¿Por qué coqueteabas con esas tontas?- Esta vez Otoya no oculto su diversión, rio fuertemente, ver esa faceta de Shiena era encantador, así que decidió tomarle el pelo un poco más a su gatita

-Vamos Shiena-chan, esas chicas me aman, solo quiero divertirme un poco con ellas-

-¿Divertirte?-

-Tú sabes de que hablo, salir un poco con algunas de ellas…-

-No puedes hacer eso…-

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?- repentinamente el enfado en el rostro de Shiena fue sustituido por nerviosismo, Takechi estaba poniendo en aprietos a su chica y lo estaba disfrutando mucho

-No puedes porque… porque tú y… tú y yo… tú y yo somos…-

-Vamos Shiena-chan, no seas tan celosa, solo deja que me divierta con esas chicas, recuerda, la gran Takechi-san solo te quiere a ti-

-¿Seguirás coqueteando con ellas?-el rostro de la castaña volvía a mostrar su enfado

-Por supuesto gatita… por cierto, te vez muy linda así, toda molesta y celosa- la peli purpura pellizco las ruborizadas mejillas de Kenmochi antes de abandonar el dormitorio dejando a Shiena ardiendo de celos.

-Ya verás Otoya… tú solo espera y verás-

Era más de media noche, el dormitorio número 5 se encontraba sumido en completo silencio y oscuridad, una de sus ocupantes dormía profundamente ignorando la felina mirada que la acechaba, una mirada hambrienta y depredadora llena de deseo, los castaños ojos de Shiena parecían brillar en la oscuridad, miraban detenidamente a su dormida chica, una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro, Kenmochi estaba actuando como un depredador, un depredador que acechaba en las sombras saboreando con anticipo a su suculenta presa, esa noche la cazadora sería cazada, esa noche Shiena le daría una lección a Takechi. Con movimientos silenciosos, lentos y delicados Kenmochi lo preparo todo, miro una vez más a su presa, acerco sus labios al oído de Takechi

-Otoya… despierta- la voz de Shiena logro sacar de su sueño a la peli purpura

-Shiena-chan ¿Qué pasa?- pero su respuesta no llego, algo hizo un fuerte "CLICK" los ojos de Takechi se mostraron muy sorprendidos, aquel sonido lo habían hecho un par de esposas al cerrarse. Desconcertada se miró ambos brazos, sus muñecas estaban esposadas a la cama

-¿Sorprendida?- Aquella voz, era Shiena, pero había algo diferente en su tono que hizo su piel erizarse

-¿Shiena-chan?- la mencionada dio un par de pasos dejando que la sometida chica le mirara. Los ojos turquesa de la amante de las tijeras brillaron de deseo, ahí estaba su gatita, pero diferente, los brillantes ojos de Takechi se perdieron en el desnudo cuerpo de Kenmochi, de haber estado libre la habría arrastrado hasta su cama para hacerla suya en ese mismo instante

-Shiena-chan, por favor quítame esto- pidió la chica, no soportaba mirar y no poder tocar, las castaña se le acerco poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

-No hables…- la peli purpura reparo entonces en el par de orejas y la cola felina que Shiena tenía, ¿Cómo era posible que esa sexy chica neko fuera la misma chica "nerd" que ella conocía? Parecía imposible

-Por favor, tienes que quitarme esto- rogo Takechi refiriéndose a las esposas que le ataban, esta vez Kenmochi no respondió, se colocó sobre Otoya sentándose en su abdomen, la sonrisa en su rostro era francamente perversa, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica sometida cuando el frio metal de un par de tijeras toco su barbilla, esas tijeras eran suyas y ahora Shiena acariciaba su piel con ellas

-¿Qué…qué harás con eso Shiena-chan?- una mezcla de deseo y nerviosismo invadía a Takechi, no le gustaba ser sometida, pero muy en el fondo aguardaba con ansias el siguiente movimiento de su gatita. Con lentitud Shiena comenzó a cortar el pijama de Takechi dejando con cada corte más piel al descubierto

-No me gusta que coquetees con otras chicas… no me gusta que las mires… no me gusta que las toques… te daré una lección que nunca olvidaras, porque tú Takechi Otoya eres solo mía…- el lado posesivo de Shiena era aterrador, pero muy atractivo, cuando aquellas afiladas tijeras cortaron su última prenda y las manos de la chica neko se perdieron en su parte más íntima Takechi perdió la razón y de sus labios brotaron las únicas palabras que su chica quería escuchar

-¡Soy solo tuya Shiena-chan!-.

 **Me llevo más tiempo del esperado, pero, por fin lo termine. Me encanto escribir con este cambio de papeles en los personajes, ver a Kenmochi como la posesiva fue bastante entretenido para mí, gracias a Damy-sama por la idea, espero que te guste. Recuerden chicos, si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea o petición no duden en pedirlo, con gusto escribiré lo que ustedes deseen. Hasta la otra.**


End file.
